


Every now and then the stars align

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ficlet of the Series 2 finale from the point of view of Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every now and then the stars align

I cried a lot on that last day Helen was a threat to the people I cared about.

I've cried a lot since then, too.

I cried with Stephen, and with Connor when they were trying to get me to hang on and to live.

I cried with them and with Nick and Jenny as they all did their best to fight for me when I didn't have the strength.

I cried with them as they fought to get me to live... and then to heal.

I cried when it hit me that even though I had saved Stephen and Nick, I was the one that caused Stephen to cry.

When we first escaped from the cell Leek had been holding us in, I thought about escaping with the others. But I realized I couldn't get to safety until I knew that Nick and Stephen were all right. While everyone else was exiting the building to get to safety, I was making my way deeper into it. I made my way through shadowed halls to find Stephen and Nick and make sure they got out. Helen was with them -- and that's how I found out that their situation was bad. They had escaped the room with all of those predatory animals, but it was a short reprieve. Someone had to go back into that area and close the door from the inside or else the predators would come through and kill them and everyone else they could get to.

I couldn't let that happen. When I saw Helen smile as Stephen hit Nick, I knew what was going to happen and I knew the bitch had planned this. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let her destroy either man. I felt the fear of losing Stephen rise up to choke me. In that moment, it didn't matter that he didn't love me back. What mattered was that I had to save him from Helen. I don't know where the courage to act came from, but when I looked at Helen, all I could feel was so much anger for everything she had put Stephen and Nick through. It had to stop.

I didn't even take the time to think about what I was doing. While Stephen was straightening up from hitting Nick, I ran at Helen. I tackled us both through that door and I kicked it shut as we cleared the threshold. At first, everything was so quiet, and then I heard someone pounding on the door. I looked up as I climbed to my feet and it was Stephen's face that was at the window in the door. The look on his face was one I had never seen before. I thought that his grief was for Helen -- even after everything.

That's when he started to yell and scream through the door and it was _my_ name that he was screaming. His eyes seemed so much bluer than usual as I stared at him, and then I realized they were bluer because he was crying. He was crying over me.

I heard Helen start screaming from somewhere behind me and I heard the sounds of animals attacking. I knew what that meant and I heard Stephen's shouts and hits on the door getting louder.

Then the Smilodon and the Velociraptor moved in front of me and the door and they were the last things I saw for a long while. I remember thinking that I was glad that Stephen wouldn't have to watch me die. I could be thankful for that kindness. But even as I was attacked and thought I was dying, I could still hear Stephen attacking the door and trying to get in. Why wasn't he escaping? Why was he torturing himself like this?

I remember so much pain and I could feel myself dying and I couldn't help it. I cried. There was so much pain and so much cold that I couldn't keep the tears locked away. I don't know if I did, but I may have screamed, too.

From somewhere, I heard a loud crash and I thought I heard Stephen yelling from somewhere close by. There was a lot of gunfire. A lot of it. I suddenly felt warm and I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but Stephen was there. He had wrapped his shirt around me and I felt myself being picked up. There were tears on his face and I felt bad that I had hurt him. I had only wanted to save him. "Hang on, Abby," he said to me. "Damn it, hang on." I tried to talk to him, but it was just too hard and everything went dark.

I don't know how long it was before I opened my eyes again, but Connor says I was in a coma for about a week; and that he, Stephen, Nick and Jenny kept telling me that I had to fight and I had to live. Stephen never left my side. No matter what anyone else said, he didn't leave. 

It took three months before I was able enough to start functioning on my own again. All of my friends were there to help me, but more importantly, _Stephen_ was there to help me. When I sacrificed myself to save him and Nick, he finally realized that I really did love him, no matter what. Apparently when he was in danger of losing me, he realized that he loved me in return.

The day I finally woke up from the coma was the first time I saw Stephen break down completely, and I cried with him.

It wasn't easy, building a relationship on top of what I was going through to get put back together, but we were willing to fight to make it work.

And now? Now I'm happier than I ever have been. I love him and even when we butt heads, I know that he loves me. I also know that we butt heads a lot because we both have strong personalities -- and neither one of us can forget about the day that we almost lost each other forever.

I hope that I can make him as happy as he's made me.


End file.
